Fruits Basket
by SukiAsagawa
Summary: Fruits Basket story that I made up on the spot. Some KyoxTohru and YukixOC.
1. New girl in class

Hiya! This is my second fanfiction of Fruits Basket! Well enjoy.

Chapter One

New girl in class

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" Said Tohru to Yuki.

"Huh? Oh, good morning Honda-san" Said Yuki, sleeplily. Tohru and Yuki went down the stairs and into the living room for breakfast. Well, Yuki did, Tohru went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Hello Shigure." Yuki said to Shigure. Kyo was up in his room getting dressed.

"Hello Yuki." Shigure said. "I wonder, what are we having for breakfast. Hmm...I wonder what Tohru-kun is making us!"

"Will you be quiet, shigure!" Said kyo as he came into the room, followed by Tohru with breakfast.

"Hello and heres breakfast" Said Tohru.

After they had breakfast, Tohru, Yuki and Kyo left for school.

When they got there, they saw someone they never knew, well more like Tohru didn't know. The person turned around hearing their footsteps. She looked at them with surprise, like she didn't know they went to this school or if she knew them and always wanted to meet them.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Long time no see!" Said the girl. "Huh? Who's this?"

"This is Tohru Honda-san. Honda-san this is Sakura Sohma." Said Yuki.

"Well, this is a conscience! I'm Sakura Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"N-no the pleasures all mine! It's so good to meet you!" Said Tohru.

Yuki, Tohru and kyo got to class when Tohru started wondering what class Sakura-san was in.

"Hello class. Today we have an unusual event. We have a new student in our class. Her name is Sakura Sohma. Yes it's another Sohma. Please come in Sakura Sohma-kun." With that Sakura came into the class and started introducing herself. When she had finished, she was to be sat next to Tohru.

At lunch time, Uo-chan asked Tohru about Sakura Sohma.

"Hey, what's up with the the new Sohma person? Is she a relative to the prince and orange top?" Asked Uo-chan.

"I'm not sure but she knows them. I know that cos I saw her before class and Yuki-kun introduced me to her." Replied Tohru.

End of Chapter One

Hope you enjoyed it! More coming soon!


	2. Sakura's Secret

Here's chapter 2 everybody! Hope you like it!

Chapter Two

Sakura's Secret

When Tohru Kyo and Yuki got home they saw that there was and extra pair of shoes in the hall. They went through to the living room, after taking their shoes off, too find that Sakura was there.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE, DAMNIT?" Shouted Kyo.

"Huh? I was called here be Akito. He wanted to see, since it's been so long since we last met." Explained Sakura. "He said it was urgent. And I better be off anyway. I don't know why I came here."

"N-no, please you only just got here right?" Said Tohru.

"No, Tohru-san, I can't stay if that's what you're meaning." Said Sakura.

"Wait, are you a memember of the zodiac? If you are what year are you?" Asked Tohru.

"Hehe, guess. Tell me your decition next time we meet, Tohru-san." Said Sakura and walked off.

"Don't worry, she's always like that Honda-san. It's the way she says byebye." Said Yuki, assuring Tohru.

At the Sohma main house, Sakura was with Akito.

"It's been a long time, don't you think so, Sakura." Asked Akito, with his cruel smile.

"Yes it has been Akito-san. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, I had a delay. You do know who I'm talking about?" Asked Sakura in a voice that sounded like a low deep sorrowful voice.

"Yes, your talking about that Tohru Honda. See what I meen? She isn't pretty at all, is she?" Said Akito while putting one of his hands on Sakura's cheek(on the face).

"Yes, she isn't what I thought she'd be like. You are right Akito, I shouldn't judge people I haven't met before before I imagine what they look like."

"Yes, don't forget, I tought you that. Do you think she is sweet, Sakura? Or how about kind?" Asked Akito.

"She isn't a bit sweet or kind. I think she just wants those three to herself when they are not even hers. Their yours Akito. YOURS NOT HERS!" Said Sakura in a kinda loud voice.

Back at Shigures house, Tohru was still guessing what year Sakura was.

"Your still trying to guess?" Asked Yuki.

"Yes, but I don't know which one she is. I wonder if she's alright in the main house alone with Akito."  
"She'll be alright. She has Hatori to protect her. Even though they are 11 years apart, she still likes him. Secertly ofcourse. She hasn't told anyone but me." Said Shigure.

"Yes, you are right, this time, they are mine not hers. You finally told me something I don't know, little sister."

End of Chapter Two

YES! Akito is Sakura's Big brother! Next Chapter coming soon!


	3. Sakura's not here?

Here's Chapter Three! Wow! I'm writing a lot! Maybe it's because I love this fanfiction so much!

Chapter Three

The next day, Tohru woke up the same as ussual. When she went downstairs, there was no one there. Then she noticed the clock, it was 12:30 at night. So she turned around and started climbing the stairs, when she heard a noise. She turned around and went back to the living room and saw something moving. But before she knew it she had made a sound! The figure was coming towards her now. But before it got to her, she was pulled out of the way by something or someone!

"Shhh..." Said the person who pulled her away from danger and walked(the person) behind the figure and hit it on the head with the person's fist. The figure fell, and they found out who it was. It was...Kyo! And Tohru found out who saved her too. It was Sakura.

"SAKURA!KYO!" Shouted Tohru.

Next day at school, Sakura wasn't there.

"She's probably ill Tohru, nothing too worry about her." Said Uo-chan.

"Yes, Tohru, She's probably sick with the flu so don't worry." Said Hana-chan.

"Ok." Said Tohru.

When Tohru got home she found Sakura in the living room. But Sakura was laying down and beside her sat Hatori.

"Is she alright?" Asked Yuki from behind Tohru.

"She'll be alright. She only has a cold but it is affecting her real bad. Akito's the same. He isn't well either." Said Hatori. Sakura groaned. She had started to shake and skwirm. "she does that a lot, it means she's in pain."

"I-i-i-i-in pain! That's terrible! We should do something about it!" Tohru said, panically. Sakura stopped groaning and sahking but kept skwirming. Then Sakura awoke. Her eyes were paler than usual, usually she had dark grey eyes but now they had gone to a very light shade of grey, almost silver. Her skin was a lot paler than usual too. Almost no colour at all. Normally it would be like Yuki's skin, a pale peach colour but no it was almost as white as a sheet. The only thing about her that was still normal was her hair. It was still the same long raven hair, as it had been when they first met.

"Tohru-san? I need to talk to you in private." Said Sakura weakly.

End of chapter Three

HAHAHA! You have to wait 'till the next chapter to find out what she says and if she gets better, cause at the moment it looks as if she'll die!


	4. Sakura's talk

Heya! I'm really enjoying writing this fanfiction! I think tis gonna go past 6 chapters! I hope so. Then it would be my longest fanfiction yet! Anyway, I think I'll let Tohru know(and you guys) what zodiac character Sakura is in this chapter. If it isn't in this one then it be in the next one I promise! Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Four

Sakura's talk

"Please, Hatori, Kyo and Yuki, can you please leav this room until I say you can come back in and no evesdropping."Sakura struggled to say that.

"Tohru...if you want to see Akito-san. Don't. He's not in the best of moods. I have proof but I don't want to show you because it comes in two kinds. Black and Blue.Acctually three, scars aswell. I don't want that to happen to you, Tohru. But, Tohru, if you do want to go see Akito, take me with you. I'll protect you from his anger." Said Sakura weakly.

"..Ok!" Said Tohru.

Hatori, Yuki and Kyo came back into the room. Hatori sat next to Sakura again.

"Hey. We should go home now." Said Hatori to Sakura.

"Yeah. Big brother must be worried about me. Lets go home Hatori." Said Sakura. After Saukra spoke, Hatori picked her up. Then he took her home. Just after that, Shigure came into the house.

At the Sohma main house, Hatori brought Sakura into his house.

"Hatori, this is your house. Why didn't you take me to Akito?" Asked Sakura

"Because, I want to tell you something." Said Hatori.

"Hatori..." Said Sakura. "What s it? Tell me."

"I know that we are 11 years apart, but...but that doesn't bother me. I know it's kind of forward of me but...Sakura, I" Said Hatori

End of chapter four

MWUHAHAHAHA! You'll have too find out what he wants to say in the next chapter!well byebye!cya in the next chapter!


	5. Hatori's words

Hey! In this chapter you will find out what Hatori wants to say! Or will you? Any way..back with the story...

Chapter Five

Hatori's words

"What is it Hatori-san?" Asked Sakura.

"It's just that I...I...I love you! I don't know why! It's just that deep down, I feel like I need you! I need to be with you!" Said Hatori.

"Ha-hatori-san? I-I- I cannot respond to your love because I am in love with someone else...i suppose you already know who that person is, don't you?" Asked Sakura.

"Who? You love Akito because you are always by his side?" Hatori said.

"No. I do love Akito though. I love him as my Nii-san. The person who I love is.."

AT shigure's house Tooru was making dinner and shigure, yuki and kyou were sitting down until Hatori came into the room. It made everyone(apart from Tooru) jump with suprisement. They didn't expect Hatori to be there.

"Hatori, why are you here?" Asked Yuki.

"Yuki, Kyou please leave the room and tell Honda-kun not to come in." Said Hatori. Yuki and Kyou left and told Tooru not to go into the livingroom.

"Shigure..I need to talk with you."

"Is it about Sakura-kun?"

"Yes...I told her. I told her that I loved her. But she...she said she couldn't respond to my love. She said she was in love with another and that I already knew who that was and I said Akito of course. Because Akito-san is her big brother."

"Did she tell you who she is in love with?"  
"Yes, it was..."

End of chapter five

Sorry this was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo short! I couldn't think of anything and I didn't want you to know who she loved yet! But of course you guys already know don't you? Look deep into your hearts and you will find out or just wait for the next few chapters. well byebye for now!


	6. The person whom Sakura loves

Heya! Here's Chapter Six! Hey you know this is gonna be the longest fanfiction I have ever writen, when I write chapter seven! Go me! Well anyway, I have nothing to do so I'm writing this, and I am sooooooooooo tired! Awwell, on with the story!

Chapter Six

The Person Whom Sakura Loves

After Hatori and Shigure talked Kyo, Yuki and Tohru went into the livingroom and had their dinner.

However, at the Sohma main house, Sakura and Akito are talking.

"Akito, I have something to tell you." Said Sakura.

"Yes, what is it? What is it that you want to tell me?" Asked Akito.

"It's that...that I'm in love with someone." Said Sakura.

"With whom?"

"With...with...sigh with Yuki Sohma." Sakura confessed.

"...why? WHY ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Shouted Akito as he lost his temper. Akito grabbed Sakura by the hair and through her across the room.

"I...i don't know. I can't really controll this feeling. I'm sorry, Akito. But I don't love him as much as you though. So please stop this, stop hurting me"

"Sakura...i'm sorry but you should relise tha... YOU SHOULDN'T DEFIE YOUR BIG BROTHER!" Akito starts throughing Sakura around again.

"ARGH!Oww...ah...so...sore...my leg." Said Sakura in pain.

"Sakura...are you ok? Sakura? This is all that Yuki's fault isn't it. Oh you poor thing. My poor little sister!" Said Akito comforting Sakura.

At school.

"Hey! Sohma-san(Sakura) isn't back at school yet! I wonder what happened!" Said a boy from Tohru's class.

"Hmm...i wonder if she got into another fight with Rin again." Thought Yuki.

End of Chapter Six

Heya! You'll have to wait till the next chapter to see where Sakura is! Hehe! Akito is blaming Yuki for Sakura's ingurey! That is mean! I'm only writing what my mind tells me to write ok? Ok, byebye. Cya in the next chapter of..Fruits Basket!


	7. Kyou's heartache

Heya!THIS IS MY LONGEST FANFICTION EVER! This chapter is a special chapter...it is dedicated to Kyou and Tooru. I hope you like it. Its about my least favourite couple. Anyway on with the story!

Chapter Seven

Kyo's heartache

Kyou woke up the next day to find Tooru sitting next to him in his room.

"Huh? Tooru, what are you doing in here?" Asked Kyou.

"Oh! Don't move. It's better to rest. Huh? Oh you have a fever of 110 degrees. So I'm looking after you since you are not well." Said Tooru.

"Oh. That's why I feel so hot. How did I get this fever though?"

" You left the window open and it rain so you probably caught a chill, oh but I closed the window this morning when I came to see if you were awake and it was open so I thought I might close it."

"It's ok, Tooru."

At breakfast Kyou had come down.

"Tooru. Can I speak to you for a second, in private?" Said Kyou.

"huh? S-sure!" Said Tooru.

"Tooru...I..I I'm...i'm in love...with...you!" Kyou confessed.

"You love me?" Said Tooru.

"Yeah, I'm in love with you. Do you...umm...love me?"

"Of course I do!" Said Tooru blushing.

End of Chapter Seven

Awwwwww...a happy ending to this chapter...It's sooooooooo cute!


	8. Sakura's Zodiac Year

Heya!!!this is definatly my longest fanfiction yet!!!! I have already decided the ending!!! Am not gonna tell u tho..it would ruin this fanfiction. Hope u enjoy chapter 8!!! The thought that comes to mind here is 'I've wrote a lot!'.

Chapter Eight

Sakura's Zodiac Year

At shigure's house, when Tohru, Yuki and Kyou got back they found Hatori, Ayame and Shigure sitting down and looking serious(for once for Ayame and Shigure).

"Uhhh...what is wrong?" Asked Tohru.

"It's about Sakura Honda-kun" Said Hatori.

"What's wrong with her? Did she get into a fight with Rin?" Asked Yuki.

"No. This time it wasn't a fight with Rin. It was a fight with...Akito." Said Ayame.

"Where is she?" Asked Yuki.

"She's in hospital with a broken back and two broken legs." Said Shigure.

"She's in hospital?" Said Tohru.

"She deserves it!" Said Kyou. "For all the things she has done to me!"

At the hospital Tohru, Yuki and Kyou came into the room where Sakura was.

"Sakura-san? How are you feeling?" Asked Tohru.

"A bit better. Thank you Tohru-san." Said Sakura with a smile.

"That's good." Said Tohru.

"Why did you get into a fight with Akito?!?!" Asked Yuki a little loudly.

"Because I told him the person who I loved. And he got angry." Said Sakura.

"When will you be able to get up and walk again?" Asked Tohru.

"The nurse told me that I am a quick healer so I am able to get up and go today." Said Sakura with a smile.

"Oh! That is so good!!!"

"Yes it is!!" Said Sakura. "Come on. I'm gonna go check out of the hospital." Sakura got up and started walking, unstably and fell. And too make matters worse a man was standing there and Sakura landed on him! They found out that the man was acctually Kureno Sohma who was the rooster. Yes, notice that I said 'was' not 'is'. When Sakura fell onto him she turned into what looked like, an Owl!

"OOOhh!!! Sakura-san is such a cute owl!!" Said Tohru. Luckly no one was around and didn't see Sakura transform into an Owl.

They all walked back to Shigure's house, apart from Sakura, She flew there cos she's an owl.

"Open the door!" Said Sakura because Kyou had closed it on her. Then Tohru opened the door and let Sakura in and Sakura flew up to Tohru's room and just in time too. She just transformed back into a human.

"Tohru! Can I borrow some of your clothes?? I left mine at my house and the clothes I was wearing at the hospital are still there." Asked Sakura.

"Yes! Sure go ahead!" Said Tohru.

End of Chapter Eight

Hope you have enjoyed it so far!!


	9. Final Moments

Heya. I am writing like this because this will be the last chapter of this FanFiction. I have decided that whenever it is the last chapter of one of my Fanfictions I would do a different style of font.

Chapter Nine

Final moments

Months passed after Sakura came out of the hospital. She was now nowhere to be seen and Tohru hasn't heard from her. Noone has. Not even Akito. On this day it was raining pretty bad, it was a downpour and Tohru, Yuki and Kyou were walking home from school that day. When they got home they sat down and Tohru went to make dinner but she couldn't because there was nothing that everyone would agree on so she decided to go shopping.

"I'll go with." Said Yuki.

"Ok." Said Tohru.

Tohru and Yuki then walked to the shop. When they came out of the shop with everything they needed it had already gotten dark but the streetlamps were on so they could find their way. Tohru was a little bit away from Yuki when something krept up behind her. The person got closer to Tohru. The person was carring a daggar.

"I'm sorry about this Honda-kun but..Akito told me to" Wispered the person. It sounded like Kureno. At that moment Rin came round the corner and bumped into Yuki.

"Sorry—" Rin started as She noticed Kureno behind Tohru. "Tohru-san! Look out behind you!" Screamed Rin which attracted Yuki's attention. And Yuki looked round to see Tohru standing there with Kureno behind her with a daggar in his hand. Tohru turns around and Kureno attemped to hurt Tohru but he hit someone else. Someone had jumped infront of Tohru.

"Sakura-san. " Said Tohru. As Tohru said that Sakura fell to the ground with Kureno's daggar directly where her heart was. Yuki and Rin ran over to Tohru and Sakura. Sakura fell to her knee's and Yuki knelt down beside Sakura and put her on his lap. Rin, however, went up to Kureno and...

"WHY DID YOU ATTEMPT TO KILL TOHRU-SAN!!! DON'T YOU HURT HER EVER AGAIN!!!2 Shouted Rin.

"Sa- Sakura...san. Sakura-san." Said Yuki. "Sakura-san. No, please. No! Don't die Sakura!!! Sakura!!!!"

"I-it's ok, Yuki.groans because she is in painI will..be..alright..." Said Sakura. Rin looked round and was shocked because Sakura was always her friend. "I just wanted to...tell..you something Yuki...It's that I...I...Love...Yo-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence instead her head fell onto Yuki's arm, but she was still alive."I love you, Yuki." Sakura just managed to say it.

"Sakura...I love you too. But please...don't die!!" Said Yuki. Sakura said no more because she just died. "Sakura...Sa...sa...SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!2 Screamed Yuki while crying. The rain seemed to pour harder. Yuki cried. Sakura lay in a puddle of blood and water. Tohru was hugging Rin, crying on her. And Kureno was walking away, scared.

End of Chapter Nine

Wasn't that a sad ending. Poor Yuki. I made him suffer. Well there isn't really anything left to say. Apart from this. There will be one more chapter. It is a dedication to Sakura Sohma.


	10. Lost memories

This is a chapter dedicated to Sakura Sohma. I hope you like it. It is going to be her song. But it is more of a poem than anyhting else.

Chapter Ten

Lost Memories

I was someone,

Who had a cruel big brohter,

I even pretended that I loved him,

But when I found that special someone,

He nearly killed me,

My special someone was,

Someone who was kind,

Someone who had kind friends,

Someone who had a lot of people to depend on,

Someone who would love a person such as I,

He was beautiful,

Even tho he didn't see it,

He was someone special,

Someone who would be loved by another easily

My love Yuki Sohma.

End of Chapter Ten and My FanFiction

This is the end!!!!Byebye!!Cya in my next fanfiction!!!


End file.
